This invention relates to bicycles and more specifically to the application of upward force to a bicycle pedal by means of an adjustable, removable and easily attached coupling between the inner end of the pedal and the cyclist""s thigh.
Many devices have been proposed which address the fact that, during the pedaling of a conventional bicycle, force is applied to the pedal primarily during the downstroke. Most of the proposed devices have required the use of toe clips, cleats or straps to secure the foot to the pedal and thus permit force to be applied during the upstroke. Most of the devices also suffer from the fact that the muscles of the secured upper foot are not as strong as several muscles of the leg and thus become the weakest link in a chain that includes the knee and the thigh. In addition, disengaging and re-engaging the foot (as during traffic stops) while using these modified pedals can often be difficult and hazardous. Numerous corrective schemes, often complex and costly, have been invented in attempts to overcome these difficulties and hazards.
Direct use of the strong upper thigh muscles to provide propulsive force during the upstroke has been proposed in at least four patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,526 utilizes parallel ligatures extending from both the inner and outer sides of the pedals through pulleys attached to the thigh and on to a release mechanism attached to the rear bicycle fork. Patent BE398350 utilizes a belt extending around the back and down through dual thigh, calf and ankle straps to dual foot straps attached to each pedal. Patent FR896837 utilizes a rigid frame attached firmly to each thigh by two straps and an adjustable rod extending down from the end of the frame to a foot-enclosing strap attached to the inner and outer sides of each pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,441 is designed specifically for leg amputees and it requires rigid attachments to both the remaining foot and the thigh.
All of the above devices appear to be difficult and time consuming to attach, expensive to manufacture, and clumsy to utilize. All of the devices require modifications of the pedals and present obvious mounting, dismounting and hazard problems because of the enclosed feet, and they are complicated by a multiplicity of fixed metallic connectors (e.g., bolts, nuts, screws). None of the patents appear to allow stand-up cycling, which is often useful in accelerating and in climbing steep slopes. The present invention overcomes these difficulties and shortcomings.
The present invention involves the use of an adjustable, removable belt coupling a bicyclist""s thigh to the inner end of the bicycle pedal in order to achieve an upward force on the pedal and consequent increase in total power while the conventional downward force on the other pedal takes place. Adjustable hook and loop attachment means are used in coupling the belt and thigh; either snap hook means or hook and loop attachment means can be used in coupling the belt and pedal. Conventional mounting/dismounting and standup pedaling are allowed. Unlike the prior art cases, the emphasis in developing the present invention has been on safety, low manufacturing cost, attachment simplicity, and ease of operation.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide increased total propulsive force to the pedals of a conventional bicycle and increased total watts of power for each gear ratio while requiring no modifications of the bicycle elements and allowing easy attachment of the invention.
It is another object of the present invention to allow older cyclists to maintain pace with younger cyclists. The strength to propel a bicycle diminishes with old age. The use of the present invention can thus be of special advantage in retirement communities, where bicycling is a common, healthful, economical form of transportatation in times of rising fuel costs.
It is another object of the present invention to allow force to be applied to each pedal over the entire 360xc2x0 rotational cycle.
It is another object of the present invention to allow the user of the invention to easily mount or dismount the pedals during planned or emergency stops in a manner similar to that for conventional platform pedals. No toe cleats, clips or ankle straps are required.
It is another object of the present invention to allow stand-up pedaling for acceleration and the climbing of steep slopes.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce vibrations and oscillations common to bicycles in which forces are applied alternately on opposite sides of the bicycle. The present invention applies forces concurrently on opposite sides of the bicycle and, therefore, should reduce these detrimental effects.
It is another object of the present invention to allow easy adjustment of the belt connection to the thigh while the bicycle is in motion in order to make desired changes in force on the pedal.
It is another object of the present invention to allow any combination of upward and downward forces on the pedals: upward force only, downward force only or combined upward and downward forces. This allows comfortable cycling to be performed despite foot and ankle pain or injury.